LA HISTORIA DEL HEROE VERDE Y LA CHICA MISTERIOSA
by camsus
Summary: bueno est es el primer fan fic que escribo espero que les guste
1. sentimientos confundidos

Bueno la historia se centra en chico bestia y Raven espero k sea de su agrado

bien era un día común en la Torre T Raven estaba en su habitación meditando como siempre hasta que decide salir de su habitación e ir al la cocina por un poco de te de hiervas y ve a todo el equipo chico bestia preparaba tofu Cyborg estaba en la sala jugando un nuevo video juego Robin Leia el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café y Starfire limpiaba la habitación.

Starfire: buenos días Raven

Raven: buenos (con su típica antipatía)

chico bestia: hey Raven quieres un poco de tofu

Raven: no gracias solo quiero un poco de te

chico bestia: hey Raven escucha mi nuevo chiste que le dijo un satélite a otro satélite

Raven: no me interesa

chico bestia: estamos fuera de este mundo jajajajajajajja

todos se quedan con cara de WHAT O_O

raven: bien me retiro a mi abitacion

en eso suena la alarma

Robin: es la alarma Titanes al auto T

Se trataba de un robo en un banco los ladrones estaban armados con armas potentes y un lanza cohetes atacando a cada uno de los

autos de la policía en eso llega los jóvenes titanes Raven crea una barrera para proteger a los civiles y Starfire Robin chico bestia y Cyborg se dirigían a atacar a los ladrones Robin desarma a dos de ellos con sus kunai bumerang y los golpea Starfire detiene el ataque con sus esferas de engría chico bestia se convierte en un tigre, el Cyborg desarman y detienen a los ladrones pero el que tenia el lanza cohetes le apuntaba a Starfire pero Robin desvía el proyectil y este le da a un camión y este vuela dirigiéndose hacia Raven quien se quedo paralizada chico bestia se transforma en un T Rex y se interpone entre el camión y Raven recibiendo el golpe el cae desmallado logran detener a los ladrones.

El equipo observa se dirige hacia chico bestia que ya había obtenido su forma original y estaba acostado en el pavimento  
Cyborg lo levanta

Cyborg: amiguito estas bien

Starfire: por favor responde chico bestia

chico bestia: alguien anoto la matricula _

todos -_-U

Robin: al parecer no sufrió gran daño pero lo mejor es regresar a la base.

Llevaron a chico bestia a la torre T para atenderlo chico bestia estaba acostado en su habitación.

Cyborg: al parecer esta bien solo esta inconciente se recuperara en unas horas

Starfire: me alegro

Cyborg: bueno quien quiere ir por un poco de pizza

Robin: pero alguien tiene que quedarse con chico bestia

y todos miraron a Raven

Raven: porque debo quedar ¬¬ de acuerdo lo are

salieron todos Raven se sentó en una silla leyendo un libro mientras cuidaba de chico bestia en eso entra Cyborg

Cyborg: lo siento olvide las llaves del auto n_n

Raven: te digo a veces me da chico bestia siempre riendo y bromeando sin preocupación

Cyborg: a que te refieres

Raven: a que para el todo es broma creo k toda su vida no a pasado mas que por simples bromas y juegos su vida de segura es tan sencilla que da envidia por lo k los demás en verdad pasamos

Cyborg ;así k piensas k la vida de chico bestia fue fácil (apretando los puños con enojo en su tono de voz)

Raven se le queda viendo Cyborg saca una computadora de su espalda y se la entrega a Raven

Cyborg: busca acerca de los científicos Mark y Marie Logan y así puede que sepas un poco acerca de el

dándole la espalda a Raven

Cyborg: sabes en vez de dar envidia ami me da admiración que el sea capaz de sonreír

en eso sale Cyborg Raven nunca le había preguntado a chico bestia sobre su pasado ni se había molestado en investigar pero por alguna razón le daba algo de curiosidad y empezó a investigar acerca de los logan.

Raven encuentra varios artículos

Mark y Marie Logan van con su hijo Garfield a África a estudiar a una nueva clase de simios transmisores de una extraña enfermedad

otro articulo Mark Marie logan fallecen en un accidente de navegación no se encontró el cuerpo de su hijo Garfield.

otro articulo circo callejero presentan una nueva criatura capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal

otro articulo Nicholas Galtry pariente de los biólogos logan encuentra a su sobrino Garfield y pretende hacerse cargo de el

otro articulo Nicholas Galtry esta bajo arresto por robo y culpable del presunto accidente de navegación de los logans Garfield logan sobrino del acusado fue utilizado para apoyar al criminal los encargados de la investigacion y el arresto fueron los dos miembros del equipo de la patrulla de los condenados Mentor y Elastic girl quienes desicieron adoptar al menor

Garfield logan conocido ahora por chico bestis miembro oficial de la patrulla de los condenados hijo de mentor y elastic girl logran detener al un grupo de mafiosos

raven segui viendo articulos hacerca de chico bestia mientras estaba en la liga de los condenados hasta que vio algo que la dejo pasmada

Elasti-Girl, Robotman, el Jefe y el Hombre Negativo en un intento de salva a 14 habitantes de una isla mueren heroicamente los unicos en sobrevivir fue mentor y chico bestia

chico bestia abandonado de la patrulla prueba suerte en Holywood

chico bestia no esta hecho para la pantalla grande no la chica

raven agacha la mirada y mira por un momento a chico bestia

raven: me equiboque respecto a el no puedo creer con el gran dolor que carga logre disfrazarlo con una sonrisa

en eso chico bestia va despertando

raven: chico bestia ya estas mejor te duele algo

chico bestia: estoy un poco mareado dime estoy verde

raven ¬¬

chico bestia: es broma me siento mejor pero tengo un hambre  
donde estan los demas?

raven: fueron a traer algo de comer

chico bestia: a ya veo bueno mas tofu para mi

raven: chico bestia

chico bestia: si k pasa

raven: mira no es facil para mi decir esto tratando de poner todo su esfuerzo en decir dos palabras muchas gracias

chico bestia la miro seria por un momento y sonriendo

chico bestia: naaaaaaa no tienes nada que agradecer despues de todo somos amigos tenemos que protegernos entre nosotros

por alguna razon raven sintio algo caliente y pesado en su pecho mientra veia como chico bestia se iba alejando.

ya habian pasado algunos dias desde el dia del robo raven pasaba aun mas tiempo dentro de su alcoba tratando de entender lo que paso la noche que estubo con chico bestia tenia sueños extraños con chico bestia pero mas extraño fue el ultimo en el que estaba la ciudad en ruinas y ella con su brusa casi destrozada que parecia ombligera ella y chico bestia flotaban sobre la ciudad besandoce en eso ella despiesta

raven: no se que pasa conmigo sera mejor que salga

salio a una libreria donde compra la mayoria de sus libro de paso se dio cuenta de que un perro de color verde estaba cerca de una preparatoria viendo a unas chicas salir el perro se centraba en ver solo a una de cabello amarillo claro y con ojos azules raven sabia que se trataba de terra raven se hacerco a el

raven: asi que aqui es a donde vienes

chico bestia volvio a tomar su forma original

cb:; a esta hora es a la que sale

raven: la extrañas cierto (por alguna razon sentia que esas palabras la quemaban por dentro)

cd; si pero las cosas cambian tal vez ella jamas nos recuerda y vuelva a ser una de nosotros pero tampoco puedo evitar verla se k no puedo hablar con ella como antes pero por lo menos me gustaria aunque sea verla de lejos

chico bestia sonriendo viendo a raven

chico bestia: que patetico verdad?

raven como no se le podia ver por que traia su capucha estaba roja y mira a otro lado

raven: eso creo

despues de que se fuera terra

raven: volvemos a casa?

chico bestia: si me muero de hambre

al llegar a la torre se dan cuenta de que los demas se encontraban en la torre de control

chicobestia: que aso chispita

cybirg: a hola bestita al parecer tenemos una llamada de cd gotica

bestia: osea que batman nos esta pidiendo apoyo (con mucha admiracion)

robin: no exactamente continua oraculo

oraculo: bien las cosas no estan del todo bien robin batman esta herido pero se niega a buscar a alguien que lo sustituya solo tu y tu equipo podria apoyar a batman en este momento

robin: si es muy orgulloso no creo que este muy compasido de vernos pero estaremos alla

robinse lebanta

robin: cyborg contacta a los titanes del este necesitamos que nos sustituyan iremos a ciudad gotica

ciborg: de inmediato robin

ciborg y chico bestia estaban ansiosos ya que conocerian a una leyenda de los super heroes al mismisimo batman y les iban a servir de apoyo

ya en ciudad gotica llegando en el auto T robin les estaba diciendo algunas reglas

robin: primero que nada eviten las bromas el los odia y lo digo por ti chico bestia

cb: hey

robin: raten de evitar cualquier charla inecesaria

cyborg chico bestia: pero queriamos preguntarle hacerca de sus asañas y

robin: el no es del tipo de personas que le gusta hablar asi que tratede evitarlo

starfire: estoy ansiosa de conocer a tu metor robin

raven: hura (sarcasmo)

llegando a la baticueva alli se encontraba un viejo mayordomo y una chica en silla de ruedas

alfred: bienvenido joven robin y titanes los estabamos esperando

robim: ola alfred un placer

oraculo: cuanto tiempo veo que aun exageras con el gel

robin: y tu que sabes

alfred: el amo se encuentra en la computadora central

una voz recia e imponente se oia:

batman: te dije que no los llamaras oraculo no sson necesarios

en eso cyborg y chico bestia veian emocionados la figura que se iba hacercabdo una leyenda uno de los fundadores de la liga de la justicia y uno de los mas increibles superheroes que a podido existir en la historia batman cyborg y cb miraban enbobados starfire lo miraba con mucha admiracion y raven quedo algo sorprendida ya que sabia que era el primero de los super heroes sin poderes y que vencio a vario de los enemigos mas poderosos

robin: cuanto tiempo

batman: creia que te quedaria alla n jump city apara hacerla de lider no entiendo por que estas aqui

dandole la espalda

robin: vinimos de apollo

cb: asi es somos

batman garfield logan chico bestia Dick Graison robin victor Stone cyborg star fire tamaraniana y Rachel Roth raven hija de un demonio de otra dimencion conosco a cada uno y sus abilidades y no son necesarias solo me estorbarian

todos con exepcion de robin ponen cara de what

cb: como es que

robin: el tiene informacion de cada super heroe no me sorprende que sepa todo eso aun asi vinimos a apoyarte y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenernos

se quedo un momento pensando

batman: solo no me estorben alfrend llevalos a las abitaciones de huespedes arriba

cyborg: abitaciones

batman se quta la mascara

batman: creo que al saber sus verdaderas identidades es conveniente que sepan la mia

se ve el rostro de batman

cyborg; no puedo crerolo es Bruce Wayne el dueño de industrias Wayne

chico bestia y cyborg iban a compartir el cuarto y raven y star fire el otro el robin se encontraba con oraculo y alfred

robin: veo que no se encuentra al 100 de sus capacidades que fue lo k paso

oraculo: en su ultima pelea con el guason hizo esplotar una fabrica de bromas bruce logro escapar por mucha suerte pero aun asi no se encuentra en el total de sus abilidades

alfred:amo drick le recomiendo que usted y su equipo se mantengan lo mas alejado del amo brce al apoyarlo ya que el amo quedo muy afectado con lo de la muerte del joven jason

en otra abitacion

chico bestia y cyborg no podian crer que Bruce wayne y batman eran el mismo y que dormirian el la misma casa de uno de los mayores heroes de la historia

mientras tanto

starfire: no me da muy buena espina esa oraculo se habla muy amigable cion robin

raven aja

mientras star se quejaba hacerca de la relacion de robin y oraculo l mente de raven se concentraba en lo que paso con chico bestia eso ocupaba la mayoria de sus pensamientos y seguia sin entender por que le afectaba tanto robin les abisa a todos que tienen que salir al parecer hay un ataque todos se reunen hacia el auto T

raven que sucede

robin: problemas

llegan a una jugeteria abandonada entran robin les ordena que se mantengan atentos

cyborg: que clase de criminal pone su guarida en una tienda de jugetes

y biendo señales que dicen la guarida del guason esta aqui

cyborg: y pone señales de donde esta su guarida

robin: uno que no entenderias

en eso les lanzan bombas de gas y nuestro heroes quedan adormecidos al despertar estan encadenados

star fire_: donde estamos

una voz seca con untono agudo

?????: estan el el lugar mas divertido y terrorifico de ciudad gotica querida

chico bestia: quien eres tu

?????: yo? vaya tengo muchos nombres como el principe de la broma el bufon del crimen el pricipe de los payasos pero mi favorito es el guason

era un sujeto como de 175 cabello negro y verde usa un traje morado tiene la cara blanca con los labios pintados de rojo y con una sonrisa terrorifica

chco bestia: bueno no importa quien seas pero

se convierte en un gorila y destrulle las cadenas y las de robin estarfire cyborg raven rompen las suyas

chico bestia: te arremos quitar esa sonrisa asi que preparate payaso para llorar

en eso el guason se empieza a reir como loco

guason: hahahahahahahahahahaha eso estubo gracioso oiste eso harly

sale una chicaa bestida de arlequin

harley: claro señor g eso fue divertido

guason: hay me agrada ese chico no se de donde slos saca el murcielago

robin: titanes ataquen

en eso el guason llama a sus secuaces que estaban armados pero los logran detener sin problema el chico bestia se dirigia asia el guason pero no esperaba que un secuas le apuntara en la cabeza entonces bang el secuas cae el guason le disparo.

chico bestia: que no era de los tuyos?

guason: si pero seria muy aburrido si te eliminara me pareces muy divertido chico

chico bestia se conbierte en un borrego dispuesto a atacar a guason pero este saca un pañueto rojo y se lo avienta a chico bestia este no ve nada y choca contr la pared luego se conbierte en un gorila guason lo esquiba pero saca su flor y le lanza un posion este hace que chcico bestia quede inmovil y tome su forma original

guason: seria un desperdicio matarte con mi posion de la risa veo en tus ojos son iguales que los mios yque los del murcielago al parecer tu tambien tubiste un mal dia

al escuchar eso chico bestia se queda atonico raven ve que chico bestia esta a la merced del guason y se hacer a ayudarlo pero harley le da una patada y raven lucha contra la agilidad de harley

guason: pero veo que no te volviste loco dime chico te gustaria poder divertirte de verdad

en eso llega batman que entra por el techo usa sus bati boomerangs y desarma a los criminales los ba golpeando uno por uno

cyborg : es genial

robin: no no esta bien

guason: a murcielago tu siempre arruinandome la divercion

batman: deja empaz al chico esto solo tiene que ver entre tu y yo guason

guason:mira tu ya tienes un moton de ayudantes es justo que yo tambien tenga mucho y este chico en verdad me agrada creo k con un poco de trabajo pueda convertirce en un guason jr

todos se quedan atonitos exepto batman que no pierda su serenidad

guason: veras bati harley y yo siempre quisimos un hijo (abrazando por la cintura a harley) pero no nos molesta la idea de adoptar bueno murcielago nos tenemos que ir tenemos que ree educar a nuestro pequeño retoño (pelliscandole las mejillas a chico bestia)

aparece una gran nube de humo batman trata de ir por ellos pero se cae de dolor robin trata de ayudarlo pero batman le da un golpe en la cara los titanes lo miran con asombro batman levanta a robin tomandolo de su uniforme

batman: LES DIJE QUE NO ME ESTORBARAN AHORA MIRA UNO DE TOS COMPAÑEROS A SIDO RAPTADO POR ESE LUNATICO TIENES IDEA DE LO K LE PODRIA HACER.

abentando a robin al suelo

raven: tenemos que rescatar a chico bestia

batman: no desde ahora yo me are cargo ustedes no me estorben

starfire: pero chico bestia es nuestro compañero

cyborg: asi es no lo dejaremos solo con ese maniatico

robin: y ademas tu no podras hacerlo solo no estas en tu mejor condicion ni fisica ni mental

batman: tu no sabes nada

robin: se que te afecto la muerte de jason pero no puedes cargar con toda la culpa el sabia la responsabilidad de llevar el traje el murio como un heroe y estoy seguro que no se perdonaria si te viera como estas

batman pensando por un momento

batman: de acuerdo pero tienen que hacer todo lo k le diga tenemos que actuar con rapides esperemos que no sea demaciado tarde

chico bestia iba recuperandoce y se daba cuenta de que abia cables en partes de su cuerpo cuando trato de transformarce de daban una descarga fuerte

harley: nonono chico malo no puedes transformarte almenos que mami y papi te lo pida

chico bestia: alejate de mi desquisiada

harley: esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre

saca un maso para darle un golpe pero es detenida y epujada por el guason

harley: pero pastelito

guason: cuantas veces tengo k decirte que no me digas asi largate y ponte a ver k hacer

se aleja harley y se hacerca a chico bestia

guason: disculpa a mi asistente es dificil encontrar asistentes confiables en estos dias

cb: que es lo que quieres de mi payaso de tercera clase

guason: eso eras tan divertido sabes podrias convertirte en el nuevo principe de la broma tomando mi lugar formando parte de la familia

cb: yo no soy como tu

guason: aun no sabes al parecer tu vida cambio drasticamente perdiste un ser querido fuiste maltratado usado y despreciado

cb: como sabes eso

guason: mi querido amigo verde puedo saberlo con solo verte a los ojos tienes la misma mirada que yo solo que aun no comprendo por que no estas en el camino de la locura

cb: una vez una amiga del equipo dijo que no tenia cerebro y le conteste que si tengo pero solo k no lo uso mucho enparte es cierto no puedo negar que mi pasado alla sido el peor hasta hubo momentos que queria desquitarme con el mundo pero por eso casi siempre actuo por instinto ya que si uzara mi cerebro recordaria todo asi k decidi mejor bloquearlos como si nunca hubieran existido tambien por eso hago bromas si no las hiciera creo k me volveria loco

guason: que patetico la verdd no queria hacerlo pero no me dejas otra salida tendre que inyectarte un poco de mi nectar de la risa y no te preocupes no dolera solo te causara mucha risa hahahahahahaha

se escucha una explocion eran batman y los jovenes titanes

guason: maldicion ya esta es la segunda vez que arruinan mi divercion

raven al ver como estaba chico bestia arremanta contra el guason

raven: alejate de el maniatico

harley aparece detras de ella y l da con su maso en la cabeza en eso el guazon la toma del cuello

guason: vaya esta chica si que necesita un poco de sonrisa en su rostro

chico bestial al ver eso se enfada y empieza a conbertirce en la bestia sin importarle los ataque electricos que recibia depronto grita ALEJATE DE RAVEN al convertirce en la bestia el guason y harley empiezan a correr pero no logran escapar de la bestia star fire toma a raven

starfire: amiga raven estas bien

raven: donde esta chico bestia

star fire: epues se convirtio en la bestia al ver que el guason te iba a poner de su posion

en eso raven trata de levantarce

raven: debo detenerlo

star la ayuda

guason: no tienes por que ponerte asi podemos arreglarolo ten (abentando a harley) cometela a ella

harley: pero guason

guason callate y sirve de algo

raven: chico bestia detente

voltea la inotrolable bestia viendo que raiven se encontraba bien el se hacerca a ella toma su forma original y cae desmayado guason aprobecha para escapar pero batman los etiene y noquea al guason

llega la policia y se llevan al guason

chico bestia: parece que esta sera tu ultima broma espero que busques algo en que divertirte mientras estes en el sanatorio

solo se veia al guason riendose mientras lo trasladaban

batman y los titanes regresaron a la baticueva

batman: debo admitir hisieron un buen trabajo les agradesco su ayuda al parecer tendre que colgar por algun tiempo el traje le pedire a super man que me sustituya mientras me recupero (tomando el hombro de robin) tienes un exelente equipo

cyborg y chico bestia se emocionaron de que batman los elojiara ya listos para partir batman le dice por ultimo a robin

batman: sabes chico bestia a tenido una vida peor que la mia y la tuya juntas es algo sorprendente que no sucumbiera al lado de la venganza o de destruccion aunque tiene las bases para convertirce en un vigilante no lograria serlo por que el es un heroe

robin lose

batman: mantelo cerca y unidos haces un buen trabajo de lider

robin: es bueno esuchar eso de ti

dandoce un apreton de manos al fin robin sentia que bruce wayne se sentia orgulloso de el

regresando a jump city todo parecia estan en calma chico bestia aun tenia en mente lo que el guasonle habia dicho y eso lo preocupara de que con el tiempo se convirtiera en un demente y trajera el devastacion pero aunque sus preocupaciones era grandes el segia mostrando que estaba bien pero aun asi todos sabian que chico bestia estaba algo diferente

star: me preocupa chico bestia este dia para animarlo le dije la palabra moco y no se rio como de costumbre

cyborg: si tienes razon a estado algo distraido le e ganado en todos los videosjuegos incluso en su favorito

robin: tu k piensas raven

raven yo lo veo igual (raven tomaba su te de hiervas)

pero ella sabia que algo estaba mal aparte de que chico bestia abia dejado de contarle sus chistes eso en si era algo de extrañarce

star: creo k uno de nosotros debe de ir a hablar con el

cyborg: yo digo que vaya raven

raven con cara de What??

raven por que yo?

Cyborg: por que todo cambios desde que te salvo del ataque del guason y aparte ustedes aan sido mas unidos

raven: pero es tu mejor amigo

Cyborg: los chicos no hablamos de nuestros problemas solo nos damos una palmada en la espalda verdad robin?

robin: asi es

star: pues que desagradable forma de pensar

raven se retiro de la cocina para diriguirce a su alcoba pero paso por la de chico bestia una parte de pensaba en tocar y llamar a la puerta pero cuando se dio cuenta ya lo habia hecho despues vio que la puerta estaba abierta decidio entrar la alcoba de chico bestia no estaba diferente de lo usual historietas tiradas ropa tirada por todo el suelo chico bestia estaba dormido en su cama raven no pudo resistirce a quedarce mirando y con curiosisdad queria saber que era lo k hacia a chico bestia tan fuerte toco la frente de chico bestia y empezo a ver sus recuerdos en ellos vio a chico bestia bebe que no era verde era un humano con sus padres ellos se veian felices depronto vio a un mono verde morder a Cb suspadres tratando de curarlo luego vio un accidente de bote vio a chico bestia enserado en una jaula y maltratado para entretener al publico en una especie de circo luego paso otra escena donde el estaba mas grande y su tio lo obligaba a robar usando sus abilidades, cuando estaba en la patrulla que su padre adoptivo le exige que se alege culpandolo de la muerte de su madre adoptiva y la ultima donde estaba apunto de besarce con terra y esta le dice que era una farza y chico bestia cae a un precipicion en eso chico bestia despierte frenetico y raven cae al suelo

chico bestia: raven que haces aqui?

raven: solo queria saber si te encontrabas bien

chico bestia: estuviste leyendo mi mente

raven: si pero escucha solo queria saber que era lo k te tenia preocupado desde que regresamos de cd gotica has sido di..

chico bestia: eso no te incumbe no tenias por que hacer eso

un momento de silencio

raven: tienes razon lo siento chico bestia

apunto de alejarce

chico bestia: no perdon lo que pasa es que no keria que vieras o k alguien se enterara de todo por lo k e pasado

raven: yo ya sabia algo hacerca de tu pasado pero al verlo me di cuenta que era peor de lo k me imaguinaba

chico bestia: a veces quisiera que todo lo k me paso fuera solo una pesadilla y cuando paso l ode cd gotica me afecto y me puso a pensar que podria convertirme en un criminal

raven : eso no es cierto tal vez tu destino fue demaciado cruel pero tu supiste como llegar al camino de la justicia y como has enfrentado todos esos problemas creo k eso a sido lo que te a hecho ser fuerte

chico bestia: rae

los dos estaban sonrojados y hacercandoce poco a poco

en eso los llama cyeborg

cyborg: bestita raven rapido al la sala hay algo que tienen quever

para sorpresa de aambos en especial para chico bestia y raven a la entrada de la Torre te se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos azules

???: cuanto tiempo los extrañaba a todos pero especialmente

hacercandoce a chico bestia abrazandolo

??????: a ti

chico bestia: terra?

em eso se rompen los focos de la torre e exepcion de chico bestia los demas titanes trataban de areglar cada uno de los fusibles lo que no sabian era que la responsable era raven al terminar raven se fue a su abitacion y no salio para nada mientrastanto en la orilla del mar estaban terra y cb platicando

chico bestia: dime terra desde cuando empezaste a recordar

terra: la verdad desde que nos vimos la primera vez en la escuela comenzaba a recordar cosas pero tenia mucho miedo pero poco a poco empeze a recuperar mi memoria aun no puedo utilizar mis poderes pero se que algun dia podre hacerlo y asi enmendar los errores de mi pasado

chico bestia: estoy seguro de que algun dia podras hacerlo

dandole una palmada en su hombro

terra: oye recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la feria

chico bestia: a si sonrojado

terra: me gustaria terminar lo k empezo aquel dia

hacercandoce lentamente hacia el rostro de chico bestia apunto de besarce hasta que chico bestia la detuvo

chico bestia: lo siento terra es que es justo como tu dijiste la cosas cambian

terra: lo se pero quiero que sepas que el amor que siento por ti no desaparecera y que seguire intentandolo hasta que te enamores de nuevo de mi

chico bestia miraba el suelo y terra le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo

chico bestia regresa a la torre

chico bestia: hola donde esta raven

robin: en su abitacion

star: no a salido para nada estoy muy preocupada

chico bestia desidio ir a visitarla vio que la puerta estaba abierta no vio señales de raben solo bio que en su peinador estaba el espejo que le permitia trasportarla a su mente el decidio alejarce pero una mano salio del espejo y arrastro hasta el mundo de la mente de raven al llegar ahi se dio cuenta que alli estaba una raeven de capa purpura

raven alegre: chico bestia

abrazandolo

raven alegre: te extrañaba mucho hace tiempo que no me cuentas tus chiste

raven timida usaba una capa gris llorando

raven t: oye regresaste con terra ?

una raven de capa verde se hacercoa atacar a bestia

raven v: vamos chico bestia dame lo mejor que tengas

chico bestia huia de esa raven pero una raven de capa roja lo tomo del cuello

raben odi: maldito si que tienes valor para estar aqui sbes cuanto te odio

chico bestia: que demonios esta pasando aqui por que todas estan contra mi

en eso llega la raben original y todas las raven desaparece

chico bestia: lo siento rae no keria entrar es que queria ver si estabas bien y pues el espejo me arrastro aqui

raven: no tienes que darme explicaciones

chico bestia : y que sucede

raven: por alguna razon todas mis personalidades estan todas centradas en ti

chico bestia: pero por qque

raven: no lo se desde hace tiempo mis emociones no las e podido controlar

chico bestia: vamos rae se que tu podras hacer cualquier cosa

raven: lo mejor sera que me aleje de todos ustedes por un tiempo

chico bestia: no no podria soportarlo

ambos se quedaron biendo

chico bestia: cuando el guason te ataco estaba fuera de miya que con tan solo imaginarme que no estar a tu lado prefiero que me eliminen por que estando cerca de ti siento que puedo se capaz de cualquier cosa.

raven y chico bestia estaban hacercandoce cada paso mas chico bestia estaba apunto de besarce pero raven coltea la cara regresan al cuarto de raven

raven: creo k lo mejor es que regreses a tu abitacion ya es muy noche, cada uno regreso a su cuarto pensando en lo que abia sucedido raven no pudo evitar sonrojarce y sonreir

desde eso momento chico bestia penso que con eso su relacion con raven mejoraria pero desde ese momento raven se alejaba mas de el cada intento de hacercamiento o algun chiste probocara que raven se alejara o que saliera lanzado por la ventana chico bestia estaba alterado en su abitacion acostado pensando en que demonios tendria en la cabeza raven en eso entra cyborg

cyborg: que pasa bestita le pusiste algo en el te a raven? por que parece repelerte mas de lo comun

chico bestia: no no lo entiendo pero es que desde ( se quedo callado)

cyborg: que pasa amigo puedes contarme todo

chico bestia: bueno lo que sucede (contandole lo que paso en la abitacion de raven)

cyborg: o ya veo bueno ya sabes que raven es algo inestable que tal si le regalas algo tal vez eso la suavice un poco

chico bestia: que le puedo regalar

cyborg: un libro no se ingeniatelas

chico bestia va a una libreria y pide los libros mas aburridos siniestros y sin dibujitos que tuvieran chico bestia se aburrio leyendo cada uno de los libro y prefirio leer tiras comicas hasta que se hizo de noche dandoce un golpe en la cabeza ya que no cumplio con su verdadero objetivo regresando va y le pide consejo a star fire

chico bestia: hey star que le puedo regalar a una chica

star: amigo bestia pues primero que nada me alegro que allas encontrado a alguien y pues por que no intentas regalarle una prenda

chico bestia pensando en que todo lo k lea regalado a raven nada le a gustado

chico bestia: es que ella es algo complicada

entrando robin

robin: pro que no le regalas algo hecho por ti estoy seguro que eso le encantara

chico bestia suena loco e arriesgado pero lo intentare gracias rob

chico bestia se retira a su alcoba y no sale en un buen rato

star: robin sabes de quien se trata la chica en la que chico bestia esta interesado?

robin: claro pero es un secreto

star: dome por favor

robin: solo te dire que su nobre empeza con r

star haciendo pucheros

mientrastanto en el techo se encontraba raven en eso entra chico bestia escondiendo alho

raven: que sucede chico bestia

chico bestia: raven bien quiero darte algo se que alomejor no es de tu agrado pero quiero que sepas que lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo

raven: ?

chico bestia le entrega un muñeco iguala chico bestia  
.com/watch?v=Ur2zlGCE56A igual como el que sale en este video ella lo toma y lo ve extrañada en eso ve una nota al verla aparece una sencilla sonrisa

chico bestia: se que no es lindo pero solo

raven abrazaba a chico bestia y este se queda como en shock  
la nota decia estare contigo siempre

raven: perdoname si te e hecho sentir mal es que necesito un poco de tiempo esta es una sensacion nueva para mi aun estoy confundida pero te prometo que un dia podre espresar los sentimientos que tengo por ti solo te pido un poco de paciencia

chico bestia: esta bien rae te esperare lo que sea necesario

chico bestia: aun es muy pronto para pedirte un beso?

raven: asi es

chico bestia: me lo imagine

en el techo no sabian que eran vistos por una rubia de ojos azules que quedo en estado de shock

a la mañana siguiente por estraño que paresca chico bestia fuel el primero en levantarce y preparo en desayuna para todos robin cyborg starfire estaban sorprendidos pro su actitud

cyborg: que pasa hoy contigo acaso ye sucedio algo bueno anoche bestita

chico bestia: algo asi

en eso va entrando raven y chico bestia la mira hacercandoce a ella con un asarten

chico bestia: hola raebe quieres desayunar

raven: no gracias estoy bien

robin: asi que algo sucedio ayer entre ustedes dos al escuchar eso raven escupio el te

star: entonces la chica de la ere es ra

raven: NO SUCEDIO NADA Y NO PASA NADA NO ENTIENDO A QUE SE REFIEREN

raven se lleva a chico bestia y lo saca de la cocina y se van al area de entrenamiento

Raven; que fue lo que les dijiste?

chico bestia: yo no les dije nada tranquila

raven: eso espero

ya mas tranquila raven suelta a chico bestia si se alejha de el

chico bestia: pero que demonios le pasa un dia parece quererme y al siguiente me quiere estrangular que complicada es.

chico bestia fue a hacer una mision en africa mientras que los demas estaban en la orre T cyborg los habia reunido para un anuncio importante

cyborg: bueno amigos los e reunido para decirles que se hacerca el cumpleaños de bestita

starfire: asi es al parecer regresara de africa ese mismo dia le preparare un banquete y llamare a todos los titanes para que asistan a este gran evento

robin: y que planeas regalarle cyborg

cyborg: es una sorpresa solo se que mi regalo sera el mejor hahahha yt u robin

robin: pues creo que el mio tambien sera una sorpresa

raven se retira

cyborg: adonde vas raven

raven: tengo que ir a meditar a mi abitacion y por favor no me molesten almenos que sea para una verdadera emergencia

raven se fue a su abitacion a meditar aunque estaba algo preocupada ya que chico bestia ya tenia dias que se habia ido y nadie del equipo sabia por que habia ido a africa solo habia dicho que tenia unos asuntos que hacer y que vendria pronto por alguna razon raven estaba muy preocupada y sentia un vacio en ella

raven: asi que el cumpleaños de chico bestia? que deberia espera un momento por que debo preocuparme en darle un regalo a ese deserebrado aun asi que podria darle conociendo a cyborg le regalara un estupido videojuego robin le dara una inutil historieta y starfire le organizara un banquete e invitara a todos los titanes que podria darle yo?

en eso raven se sienta y mira hacia su tocador ahi estaba el muñeco que chico bestia le abia regalado ella dio una simple sonrisa se dirigio al tocador saca un papel y una pluma y empezo a escribir en ella

raven: se que alomejor no sera de su agrado

ya llevaba mas de 2 semana desde que chico bestia se habia ido llamaban todos a su telecomunicador pero lo tenia apagado aunque mandaba mensajes diciendo que estaba bien y que proto regresaria aunque a nadie le dijo por que tenia que salir ni cuando regresaria aparte ya faltaba poco para su cumpleaños y su fiesta raven aun seguia trabajando en el poema que pensaba regalarle a chico bestia pero a la vez veia su telecomunicador al ver que no respondia una lagrima salio de los ojos de raven por alguna razon se sentia mucho mas sola que antes por otro lado chico bestia ya regresaba del viaje en su nave.

chico bestia: al parecer el trabajo de mis padres esta por cumplirce (mirando su tele comunicador) espero no haberlos preocupado mucho

estaba revisando sus llamadas perdidas veamos 12 de robin 14 de cyborg y 20 de star fire

chico bestia: vaya si que debieron a ver estado preocupados me pregunto si raven me habra hablado no lo creo ella no es asi (revisando y o sorpresa) 25 llamadas de raven no puedo creerlo en verdad le preocupe.

chico bestia avioso a los chicos que ya estaba en camino llego a la torre T puso la nave en el angar se dirigia a a sala pero ve que todo esta en silencio y obscuro de repente se ensiende la luz y ahi estaban todos los titanes gritando sorpresa y la verdad el se sorprendio mucho llegaron sus amigos y miembros del equipo raven estaba escondida en la multitud el primero en darle su regalo fue cyborg

cyborg: te va a encantar

chico bestia: a ver (desenvolviendo el regalo con deseperacion y al verlo sorprendido) o viejo el el video juego de monos asecinos ninja 3 se supone que aun no sale a la venta

cyborg: solo tuve que hacer unas llamadas cobrar unos favores y boyaa

bestia: es genial

robin: este es el mio

chico bestia lo abra y babiando con asombro

chico bestia: no puedo creerlo es la historieta del hombre hormiga voladora radioactiva este numero es casi imposible de conseguir

robin: igual tengo mis palancas

star: chico bestia te prepare un pastel y prepare todo el banquete para celebrar este dia tan glorioso

chico bestia: gracias star este es sin dudar aguna el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

raven se hacerco algo temerosa para entregar su regalo pero o sorpresa de la nada una rubia de ojos azulados con un bestido blanco se hacerca al cumpleañero

chico bestia: terra

terra: hice esto para ti

era una escultura del chico bestia en una pose de batalla y atras se encontraba un tigre un lobo un oso y un agila

chico bestia: esta hermoso terra gracias

terra: me alegro que te gustara (sonrojada)

todos empezaban a aullar raven se retiraba de la abitacion pero chico bestia alcanzo a verla y trato de seguirla ella salio y se dirigia hacia la costa chico bestia la seguia gritando su nombre

chico bestia: rae rae me tenias preocupado por que no estas adentro disfrutando la fiesta

raven: tu sabes que no estoy hecha para ese tipo de cosas ademas que haces aqui se supone que tu eres al afitrion asi que dejame sola ve y disfruta de tu fiesta y de la compañia de terra (lo decia como quisiendo llorar y evitando ver a chico bestia)

estaba apunto de correr pero chico bestia le tomo del brazo

raven sueltame

chico bestia: escucha aunque en mi cumpleaños tenga lamor comida esten todos mis amigos y tenga montones de obsequios si no puedo compartir mi felicidad con mis amigos y contigo entonces nada de eso tiene sentido

raven se le queda mirando fijamente a chico bestia

raven: se que no eres de las que dan obsequios pero para mi seria el mayor obsequio si te quedaras a celebrar conmigo digo con nosotros

raven: en eso te equibocas

chico bestia sorprendido

raven: si te tengo un obsequi

chico bestia aun mas sorprendido raven saca un pedazo de papel

rave: la verdad no sabia que regalarte haci que decidi escribirte un poema hacerca de lo que siento asi que solo te pido que lo escuches hasta el final

chico bestia sonrio en eso raven empezo a leer

raven:  
Odio cómo me hablas y tu forma de sonreir  
odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegué a sentir  
odio tus estupidas bromas y que me conozcas bien  
te odio hasta vomitar, qué bien va a rimar (raven puso una pequeña sonrisa y chico bestia puso una cara ¬¬u)

(en este parafo raven empezaba a verse con mas trizteza y leyendo con trabas y casi como queriendo llorar pero no sacaba ninguna lagrima)

Odio...odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír  
odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar  
odio tanto estar sola, que no hayas llamado aún  
pero más odio que no te pueda odiar y aunque estés tan loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar...

chico bestia se le quedo biendo con tristeza

raven: la verdad cuando te fuiste y no haber tenido noticias uyas me causo un gran dolor en mi corazon y al verte con Terra empezaba a pensar que preferia

no pudo terminar su frace ya que chico bestia la abrazo ella se quedo en shock pero despues de un rato empezo a sacar lagrimas y sonreir y tambien abrazando con cariño al chico bestia

chico bestia: fue algo hermoso

raven: mentiroso

chico bestia: no es mentira

raven: no te gusta ningun tipo de lectura que no tenga dibujos, tenga hecenas de peleas o que sean de chistes

chico bestia: oye de ahi es donde saco mis increibles movimientos y mis mejores chiste

raven: mmmmmmmm ¬¬

chico bestia: pero enserio me gusto en si el poema y que seas tu la que me lo alla dedicado oye puedo besarte ?

raven: solo si quieres estar en una sola pieza y seco ¬¬

de nuevo eran observados por terra quien los miraba con dolor y tristeza

nota personal( el poema no l oescribi yo lo lei le hice algunas modificaciones por que pense que si raven le dedicaba un poema a chico bestia seria mas o menos asi espero que le ala gustado)

en la fiesta chico bestia y raven regresaron le entregaron el microfono a chico bestia para que cantara no era que tuviera una gran voz pero por lo menos divertia a la gente cambiando la letra de las canciones bien pasaron los duas y se hacercaba la noche de brujas llega chico bestia con una invitacion

cb: miren cicos nos invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces hay que ir sera divertido

raven: yo paso

robin: no estoy seguro aparte de que hay que vigilar la ciudad y no le veo tanto sentido desfrazarce

cyborg: no seas aguafiestas de seguro sera divertido

star: si sera divertido

robin: deacuerdo

raven: no cuente conmigo

chico bestia: vamos rae no seas agua fiestas

raven: es que no kiero y no me llames

ella no termino su frase ya que fue llevada a la fuerza por star fire a comprar sus disfraces

en la noche salen los chicos cyborg se disfrazo segun el de franquestine modernozado robin se puso un traje un sombrero negro estilo van helsing y la mitad de una mascara blanca sin quitarce el antifaz el era el fantasma de la opera  
era el turno de las chicas raven no parecia tan diferente solo el hecho de su capucat y su capa era rojas y tenia una canasta era de caperocita roja los chicos la miraron -_-u

raven: que? ¬¬

star salia algo apenada tenia un traje de dos puesas con cola de color rosa y unas orejas de gato los chicos se quedaron 0o0 boca abiertos raven solo los vio y se limito a decir idiotas

star: robin me queda bien

robin: te queda precioso

star: gracias

cyborg: bueno chico bestia cual sera tu disfras?

chico bestia: ya lo veran

chico bestia se transforma en la bestia

cyborg: genial


	2. viejas heridas

ya en la fiesta los jovenes titanes estaban disfrutando de la fiesta robin y star bailaban mientras que cyborg y chico bestia comian y bebian todo el ponche raven era la unica que no le parecia divertido y estaba cansandoce de que todos pasaran por ensima de ella hasta que decidio salirce pero chico bestia la ve y le toma del brazo en ese momento estaban anunciando la pareja con el mejor disfras y los ganadores fueron chico bestia de bestia y raven de caperusa todos estaban pidiendo a la pareja que bailaran ( mientras bailaban se parecian a sierta pelicula de disney espero que los lectores sepan a cual me refiero) ambos sentian que estaban bailando sobre nubes y que sus corazones latian a mil por hor se podia escuchar los aaaaaaaaah que lindo de las chicas en eso les piden a los ganadores que digan algunas palabras

chico bestia: arrggg

raven toma el microfono: bien hablo por los dos y agradecemos este premio bien no tenemos nada mejor que decir llegando a la torre Tchico bestia toma su forma original

cyborg: vamos raven pudiste a ver dicho algo mas

chico bestia: si ese discurso fue aburrido

raven: disculpen pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas

star: pues yo la verdad me diverti mucho

robin: igual yo bien titanes me ire a dormir mañana espero que sea un dia de mucho trabajo

cyborg y cb pensaron que este tipo no puede pensar en otra cosa mas que en cuidar la ciudad que aburrido

cyborg: oye bestita y raven y que planean hacer con el trofeo quien se lo quedara

chico bestia lo tenia en sus manos

raven: por mi puedes

no termino la frace por que chico bestia le estaba entregandocelo

raven: por que

chico bestia: bueno creo que si me quedo con el lo luciria por lo sucio de mi abitacion aparte lo romperia creo que estaria mejor en tus manos

raven: bueno creo que no tengo obsion ¬¬ ire a mi cuarto

en el cuarto de raven ella cierra y viendo haci su abitacion como esperando que nadie la viera se dirige a su ropero hace un hechiso el ropero brilla y luego se abre en ella se encontraba un pollo de pelpa gigante con una sonrisa una moneda de un centavo enmarcada y el muñeco que le regalo chico bestia en un espacio puso el trofeo cerro volvia a hacer un conjuro y el ropero volvio a la normalidad raven se metio en la cama cerro los ojos con una sonrisa encantadora

los dias pasaron hasta llegar a navidad raven se habia levantado algo tarde se baño y se cambio ya que deseaba comprar un libro pero al salir de su abitacion choca contra chico bestia ella se sorprendio se veia diferente su cabello era mas largo y estaba mas alto un poco mas alto que raven aun asi su rostro se veia mas maduro raven en sus pensamientos no sabia en que concentrarce

chico bestia o raven estas bien

raven: chico bestia te ves tu cabello

chico bestia: asi desidi dejarlo creecer un poco que te parece

raven se calmo y atuo con idiferencia

raven: la verdad no te veo tanta diferencia

chico bestia: vamos rae tienes que admitir que me veo mas maduro tal vez deberia cambiarme el nombre a hombre bestia

raven: tal vez fisicamente te vez mas maduro pero sigues siendo el mismo chico inmaduro y tonto

chico bestia ¬¬ mm bueno adonde vas

raven: ire a comprar un libro

chico bestia: genial te acompaño

raven: aunque srprendida : has lo que quieras pero los libros que ire a ver sera de tu agrado

cb: eso no importa aparte ya lleva tiempo que no salimos los dos vueno vamonos

toma raven de la mano y salen corriendo de la torre T fueron a la libreria raven escoguio un montos de libro chico bestia la esperaba mientras leia unos comics de hay cb desidio llevarce a raven de paseo fueron por un elado y al zoologico chico bestia transformaba su cara de cada animal que iban a ver tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a raven pero esta no mostraba ningun interes hasta que chico bestia se convirtio en un mono y se metio a las jaulas de los leon por confucion y los leones empezarona perseguirlo salio todo asustado y nervioso y entonces via a raven rir eso le dio mucha felicidad chico bestia fue a comprarle un helado a raven

cb: fue divertido verdad

raven : supongo creo que hasta tu tienes tus dias para ser gracioso en algunas ocasiones escasas pero tienes tus momentos

en eso unas ondas atacan directamente a chico bestia obligandolo a estamparce contra una pared la gente huia raven fue con chico bestia para ver si estaba bien pero ve que una figura se estaba hacercando tenia un traje morado con negro y un casco raven al verlo penso haberlo visto en alguna parte

?????: te e estado buscando Garfield

no puede ser es mento el padre adomptivo de chico bestia  
decia en su mente raven

chico bestia poniendoce de pie sonriendo

chico bestia: hola mento cuanto tiempo

mento: no sabes cuanto espere para encontrarte a cuantos acecinos les pague para que te eliminaran

chico bestia: lamento que las cosas no salieran como querias mento es que aun no tengo deseos de desaparecer

hablaba sin quitar su sonrisa

manto: tu no tienes derecho a decidir eso lo unico que tiene la desicion es la justicia

atacaba con ondas mentales a chico bestia pero fueron detenidas por los poderes de raven

mento: el problema no es contigo

chico bestia detuvo a raven

chico bestia; raven no interfieras este asunto es solo entre el y yo

raven: de que estas...

interumpida

chico bestia: deacuerdo mento are lo que quieras pero prometeme que no lastimaras a nadie

mento: bien terminaremos esto en el lugar donde perdi a mi amor te espero a las 19 hrs por cada hora que no llegues matare a alguien es hora de terminar con tu existencia

en eso desaparece chico bestia le entrega su localizador a raven

chico bestia: perdoname por que las cosas allan terminado asi rae por favor dile a los chicos que no me busquen no se preocupen por mi esto es algo que tengo que resolver solo

sonriendole a raven chico bestia se convierte en aguila y se va volando raven trataba de detenerlo pero al parecer fue en vano solo podia verlo alejarce en eso empezo a llover y muy de cerca en el rostro de la joven se podia ver como el agua de lluvia se convinaba con sus lagrimas.

regreso corriendo raven a la torre y le conto a todos hacerca de lo k paso se quedaron pensando un momento pero raven se diriguia a la puerta

robin: adonde vas raven?

raven: no es obio a buscar a chico bestia

star: pero adonde?

raven: yo se endonde se encontraran

cyborg: te refieres a la isla

raven: ese tipo es peligroso y chico bestia no hara nada para defenderce ya que el.. ell.

todos se quedaron pasmados

raven: ya que el es su padre y el se siente culpable de la muerte de su madre y de sus amigos

robin: pero como sabes eso raven

raven: una vez lei la mente de chico bestia por accidente

flash back

de cuando chico bestia estaba en la patrulla de los condenado se encontraban en una isla que estaba aponto de estallar abia explosiones en todos lados en ella estaba un tipo delgado con la cara completamente vendada (hombre negativo) otro era una especie de robot gigante (hombre robot) y una mujer gigante (elastic girl) y chico bestia en ese entonces usaba una mascara

hombre robot: ya sacamos a todos los habitantes pero aun no llega mento

hombre negativo: esta isla estallara en cualquier instante

chico bestia: no se preocupen saldremos libres de esta

elastic girl: asi es garfield

en eso una espoxion cerca de ellos el hombre negativo estaba tirado en el suelo y no se movia hombre robot perdio sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo y elatic girl volvio aa su tamaño normal tirada en el suelo boca abajo muy agotada chico bestia era el que estaba menos ileso ya que su equipo lo protegio

chico bestia: que sucede vamonos de aqui

hombre robot: no puedo hacer nada solo con un brazo

elaticgirl: Garfield hijo tienes que salvarte tu todavia tienes oportunidad

chico bestia: no no los dejare los salvare de algun modo

elastic: eres un gran chico se que te convertiras en un increible adulto

dandole un beso en la mejilla hombre robot lo tomo del cuello

hombre robot: salva al mundo por nosotros chico

lo abienta lejos en ese momento la isla explota y chico bestia se diriguia al oceano y de puro instinto se transformo en delfin un avion paso por el era piloteado por mento al llegar a tierra firme

mento: donde estan los demas

chico bestia sin mirarlo a los ojos empezando a llorar

chico bestia: ello...no..no pudieron escapar me dijeron que ...saliera yo

mento: mentira no quisiste salvarlos preferiste salvar tu propia vida los dejaste morir

agarando a chico bestia del cuello

mento: tu tu

en eso lo abienta al suelo

mento: alejate de aqui maldito cobarde acecino no quiero volver a verte

en eso chico bestia se convierte en un aguila y se va

fin del flash back

raven: ese sujeto esta mal de la cabeza y lo peor es que chico bestia se siente responsable de la muerte de sus compañeros por eso no hay tiempo que perder si no nos apuramos chico bestia podria morir

robin: bien titanes vamos

en una isla que estaba toda destruida se encontraba mento y hay un aguila verde se hacer chico bestia toma su forma original enfrente del mento

mento: asi que decidiste venir bien acepta la concecuencia de tus actos y entregame la vida

chico bestia: solo vine para evitar que lastimaras a alguien y por que quiero hablar contigo pero antes quitate el casco

mento: ya basta de hablar

empieza a atacar con sus ondas mentales pero chico bestia se convierte en un chita y esquiva los ataques

mento: no kiero pelear contigo por muchos años me sentia culpable pensaba que fue mi responsabilidad y tal vez lo es tal vez debi a ver muerto con ellos pero ahora eso no lo puedo cambiar ahora tengo un equipo son mi familia y los protegere

mento: callate que no entiendes la culpa fue de los dos asi que despues de eliminarte me suicidare para pagar mis pecados

en eso un disco se diriguia a mento pero este lo detiene con su mente en la esploxion del disco explosivo cuando se disipa el humo cyborg le da un golpe en la cara

chico bestia: no chicosque hacen aqui

star: vinimos a ayudarte

todos estaban apunto de atacarlos juntos

chico bestia: no solo tenemos que quitarle el casco

chico bestia: el casco aumenta sus poderes mentales pero a la vez altera su mente si le quitamos el casco los efectos pasaran

robin: deacuerdo nuestro objetivo es destruir el casco

cyborg: bien eso lo hace un poco mas dificil Booya

empezaron a atacarlo pero los poderes de mento eran mas fuerte de lo que creian pero lo que no sabian era que sus ataque estaban probocando que bombas que aun no se abian activado empezaran a detonar chico bestia estaba apunto de quitarle el casco pero mentor lo ataca haciendo que este se tire al suelo se preparaba para darle otro ataque pero raven lo interfiere recibiendo el daño chico bestia se enforece se convierte en la bestia y de un sarpazo le queta el casco a mento estaba apunto de atacarlo de nuevo pero raven lo detiene chico bestia vuelve a su forma real y se dirigue con raven

chico bestia: rae estas bien

raeven: si solo necesito descanzar un poco

mento: no puede ser chico bestia

chico bestia lo ve este pone su brazo en su hombro

mento: gracias

cyborg: bien creo que no es el momento para reconcilaciones paternales ya que esta isla se undira en cualquier momento subamos al aavion ..

no abia terminado cuando ven que una exploxion destruye su nave

cyborg: ahora como saldremos de aqu

mento usa sus poderes recoguiendo parte de la nave creando una esfera de metal metiendo adentro a los titanes

mento: esto los protegera de la explocion

chico bestia: ven con nosotros

mento: no puedo debo quedarme para que la explosion no cause daños masivos

chico bestia: pero

mento: gracias por salvarme de mimismo Garfield seras un gran heroe es hora que contribuya por lo que e hecho

ente a chico bestia en la esfera y lo aleja la isla explota pero al parecer lso titanes lograron salir ilesos regresando a la torre T chico bestia se encontraba en la costa en eso llega raven

Raven: como estas

chico bestia: volvi a fallar

raven: al final lo salvaste histe que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tomo l oque para el era la mejor obsion creo que admiro mucho tu crecimiento y no queria que tu terminaras asi el debio estar muy orgulloso de ti hasta el final y lo que tienes que hacer es contribuir a sus pensamientos y convertirte en el hombre que ellos vieron en ti

chico bestia se le quedaba biendo con una sonrisa

chico bestia: gracias rae prometo que me convertire en un gran heroe en hombre bestia

raven: no arruines el momento ¬¬


	3. Celos y Confesiones

varios dias despues se veia a chico bestia en la sala mirando la ventana con mucha nostalguia

ciborg: que sucede bestita has estado asi toda la mañana

chico bestia: pues lo mismo de raven aun no me perdona

cyborg: sige molesta por eso para eso fue hace 3 dias

black flash

estaba chico bestia viendo la television mientras raven estaba en la cocina preparandoce un te chico bestia veia un anime hacerca de un chico perro que tenia una enorme espada y una chica de secundaria que lo ayudaba

inu...: bien me voy de aqui

kaga...: no iras a ningun lado sentado

y de la nada el personaje cae de cara al suelo chico bestia se reia omo loco parado en el sillon

chico bestia: jajajajajja eso jamas pasaria en la vida real almenos no ami

en eso una aura negra golpea a chico bestia estampandolo en el suelo

raven : quieres dejar de comportarte como un niñoy sentarte como la gente normal

chico bestia: te pasas raven

raven: es increible que te sigas comportando de esa manera

raven sentandoce a la otra orilla del sillon chico bestia se hacercaba a ella lentamente

raven: que haces

chico bestia: bueno solo queria preguntarte que no crees que deberiamos tomarnos unas vacaciones es que no emos tenido unas desde lo que paso en Tokyo

raven: asi que quieres volver a tokyo deseguro extrañas a todas esas chicas (se veia seria pero se sentia un aura asecina)

chico bestia (nerviodo): no me re...feria a ir a t...tokyo si no a otro lado aparte y...ya .y....yo nisiquiera he ha..blado con niguna de esas chicas

en eso llega cyborg con una bolsa enorme

cyborg: correspondencia chico bestia aqui esta la tuya de Tokyo

le da una bolsa enorme llena de cartas regalos fotos de chicas que decian hablame

raven: asi que no las conocias

chico bestia: raven calmate yo... yo nu....nunca les di la direccion ellas debieron a verla sacado mira por que no tomas un poco mas de te para calmarte o ya se por que no vamos a la cafeteria tengo unos cupones

chico bestia saca en su bolsillo unos cupones pero para su mala suerte se le cae su agenda telefonica estaba apunto de recojerla pero raven la toma y pues ve varios numeros ammy yummi direcciones y telefonos de mas chicas que eran de Tokyo un aura enorme empezo a rodear a raven

raven: ASI QUE NO HAS HABLADO CON NINGUNA DE ELLAS

chico bestia: ee...esos numeros los tengo por c..cortesia ell..as me las dieron y pu...es seria de ma..la educacion si n..o las aceptaba

en eso llega robin con una lista enorme

robin: chico bestia hay una factura enorme de 200 llamadas a Tokyo esto es demaciado tendras que pagar tu toda la factura telefonica

en eso los ojos de raven brillaban de un rojo furia  
chico bestia estaba todo asustado y usaba sus brazos de un modo para poder protegerce

chico bestia: rae..rae raven

raven: SI TANTO TE GUSTA TOKYO POR QUE NO TE VAS A VIVIR ALLA

se ve que algo es lanzado por la ventana de la torre te dirigiendoce hacia el oceano

fin del flash back

cyborg: y ya trataste de hablar con ella

chico bestia: viejo lo e tratado una y otro y otra vez pero cada vez que trato de hablarle o me estampa en la pared o me abienta por la ventana ya no se que hacer

cyborg: solo se mas persistente alomejor eso funcione

en eso llega raven a la cocina chico bestia se hacercaba a ella y cuando estaba apunto de decirle algo suena la alarma en eso entra robin.

robn: titanes hay k ir a los laboratorios STARS al parecer hubo un robo

al llegar a los laboratorios chicando los videos de seguridad no se ve que alguien alla entrado lo unico que se robaron fue un rayo teletrasportador de corto alcance al ver que no encontraron suficientes pistas decidieron llevarce las cintas para estudiarlas en la torre en el auto

cyborg: aunque se me hace estraño?

raven: que robaran? ¬¬

cyborg: no a lo que me refiero es que solo se llevaron un rayo teletrasportador de corto alcance habiendo mejores cosas

chico bestia: tal vez querian usarlo para poder meterce a un banco sin que pudieran ser vistos

cyborg: ese rayo no tiene suficiente potencia para atravezar solidos y solo puede trasportar cosas que esten a 3 metros de distancia aparte si este villano puede meterce a rober sin dejar ninguna pista para que necesitaria un rayo teletrasportador

robin: bien tendremos que investigar

en la habitacion de star entra chico bestia de golpe

chico bestia: STAR necesito tu ayuda

star: que necesitas querido amigo

chico bestia le cuenta lo sucedido

star: bueno lo que hisiste estuvo mal

chico bestia: lo se pero no creo k era para que se pusiera asi

star: recuerda que raven esta aun tratando de entender sus emociones y es probable que lo alla hecho sin estar conciente de que siente celos

chico bestia: celos?

star: asi es

chico bestia y que puedo hacer

star: bueno en eso no te puedo ayudar tienes que hacer algo para que ella vuelva a confiar en ti

chico bestia estuvo pensando todo el dia hasta la noche al parecer se le ocurrio algo dejo una nota en el cuarto de raven diciendo que era star y que necesitaba hablar con ella y la esperaba en la azotea raven fue a la azotea y ve a chico bestia con una enorme bolsa en un bote

raven: chico bestia? mira estoy cansada

chico bestia: espera raven mira quiero decir que lamento todo lo de aquel dia y la verdad e estado buscaando alguna forma de remediar lo que hice y esta fue la unica cosa que se me ocurrio

chico bestia saca un cerillo y quema todas las cartas y su agenda raven se le quedaba viendo por unrato

raven: chico bestia no se que decir

chico bestia: no tienes que decir nada (hacercandoce a ella) quiero que sepas que tu y solo tu eres la unica chica en mi mente

raven quedo en shock no sabia como podia chico bestia decir las palabras precisas para hacer que su corazon latiera por mil en eso se habrazan cariñosamente chico bestia se separa un poco de ella y se disponia a besarla pero un aura negra tapo su boca

chico bestia O.O

raven: ni se te ocurra ¬¬

chico bestia (en su mente) por que eres asi conmigo T_T

raven: aproposito ese mensaje que dejaste fuera de mi puerta no se necesita ser un genio para saber que tu la escribiste ¬¬

chico bestia: enserio

raven: tienes una pesima ortografia (N/A ESO ME OFENDE TAMBIEN ¬¬) me sorprende que starfire que es una alienigena escriba mejor que ti

chico bestia: ¬¬

raven puso una pequeña sonrisa y se sentaron en la orilla viendo la pequeña gran fogata de chico bestia

chico bestia: y ya que sabias que era yo por que decidiste venir hasta aqui?

raven: eso es irrelevante aparte me preocupa que el fuego siga creciendo asi

chico bestia: traigo el extintor?

raven: tu que crees? ¬¬

chico bestia: no me mires asi

raven: pues apurate antes de que se queme la torre por tu culpa

chico bestia: bueno ya voy no tienes que gritarme

mientras chico bestia se alejaba los dos sonreian por que sabian que al discutir asi era por que todo estaba bien


	4. navidad y declaracion de guerra

Se acercan las fiestas navideñas y Starfire obligo a Raven a acompañarla para comprar los adornos navideños y regalos para los miembros del equipo

Star: bien ya compre los adornos solo me falta comprarle un regalo a Robin y comprar un vestido para la fiesta amiga Raven tu no vas a comprar alguna prenda para la celebración o un regalo para chico bestia

Raven: no veo la necesidad de hacerlo y aparte no se como me convenciste de venir o ya lo recuerdo me arrastraste hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad ¬¬

Star: vamos amiga Raven es que es mas divertido salir acompañada que sola prometo recompensarte

Raven: como sea bien adonde vamos

Star: bien me gustaría comprar una prenda para la celebración vamos

En eso ambas chicas y una que no tenia ningún animo de ver tanta ropa elegante llegaron a la tienda Star se estaba probando un vestido y Raven trataba de no desesperarse tratando de buscar algo que le llamara la atención pero ese estilo de ropa no iba con ella entonces ve a una chica rubia de ojos azules usando un hermoso vestido mientras que sus amigas la adulaban diciendo lo hermosa que se veía

Chica 1: te vez preciosa

chica2: de seguro ese chico caerá rendido a tus pies con solo verte

Terra: gracias eso espero

En eso Terra se da cuenta de que Raven estaba ahí y le pidió a sus amigas si la podían dejar hablar con ella a solas se metió al vestidor y se puso su ropa salio y se quedo mirando a Raven se podía ver el odio que se tenían ellas dos

Terra: Raven jamás me imagine verte en un lugar

Raven: solo acompaño a Star

Terra: me imagine no podría ver otra razón para que estuvieras aquí

Habían un choque entre ambas chicas y el aire estaba tan denso que podía cortarse con una cuchara de plástico en eso empieza hablar Terra

Terra: déjame decirte algo no pienso renunciar a chico bestia y Hare lo que sea necesario para que se vuelva a enamorar de mi así que hasta que dejes a chico bestia tu y yo seremos rivales y utilizare cualquier medio necesario para reconquistarlo

Raven: es todo lo que me vas a decir?

Terra: así es nos veremos en la fiesta de navidad

Al irse Terra Raven parecía tranquila pero por dentro estaba envuelta en rabia y medio al ver lo linda que se veía Terra con ese vestido llegaban pensamiento de que podría perder a chico bestia no sabia que hacer no sabia que pasaría si ella perdía a chico bestia en eso sale Star del vestidor con un vestido rojo

Star: dime Raven que tal esta este crees que... que te pasa amiga Raven

Raven miraba a Starfire al parecer querían salir lagrimas de sus ojos pero Raven trataba de controlarse apretando sus puños algunos floreros de la tienda empezaron a explotar Starfire nunca vio a Raven así normalmente ella es muy calmada nunca la había visto tan afectada

Raven: Starfire pedirte un fa, favor

Star: si amiga Raven que necesitas?

Raven: Po...por favor hazme ve...verme bonita

Star: pero amiga Raven tu eres muy bonita (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

Raven: quiero...quiero verme bonita para la fiesta de navidad

Star vuelve a sonreírle

Star: amiga Raven vamos a comprar un vestido que te ara lucir mas brillante que mil sorrcos traquianos (n/a eso lo invite ni yo mismo entendí que quiso decir).

Empezaron a pasar horas en la tienda buscando el mejor vestido para Raven aunque Raven en realidad odiaba todo eso no iba a dejarse vencer por Terra al llegar a la torre te con un montón de bolsas y cajas Raven solo traía una bolsa y estaba con su capucha puesta

Robin: vaya chicas ya era hora de que llegaran

Cyborg: si las estábamos esperando para comer

Star: lo siento es que nos entretuvimos

En eso Raven subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación

Chico bestia: Ey RAE no vas a comer?

Raven: estoy cansada iré a meditar y luego me ire a dormir

Chico bestia: a OK (viendo la bolsa de Raven) a compraste algo acaso un nuevo libro

Raven nerviosa avienta a chico bestia con sus poderes y este sale volando y se estampa con la pared ella se mete a su habitación estaba toda apenada pero no quería que chico bestia se enterara de lo que tenia pensado

Chico bestia: ahora que le pasa?

Star: bueno discúlpala chico bestia fue un día muy duro para Raven esta un poco estresada

Chico bestia: creo que tienes razón pero eso no es motivo para mandarme a volar así

Star;: estoy segura que mañana se sentirá mejor y se disculpara

Chico bestia: OK

Raven estaba sentada en su cama abrazando la bolsa pensando en cada palabra que le había dicho Terra pero a estaba decidida que no iba a ser derrotada en eso tocan a su puerta al abrir se encuentra con Starfire y abeja que tenían algo escondido después sonríen Raven solo levanta una ceja en eso le muestran que tienen maquillaje una plancha para el cabello una secadora y un montón de objetos de belleza

Raven: QUE PLANEAN HACER CON ESO? 0_0U

Abeja: vamos a sacar esa sexy chica que duerme dentro de ti

Entran de golpe a la habitación de Raven y empezaron a maquillarla Raven se quejaba pero Starfire le dijo que si no hacia esto entonces que se rindiera y le diera la victoria a Terra y le recordó a Raven que ella fue la que le pidió ayuda en eso Raven pues accede y acepta el cambio


	5. guerra declaracion y baile

Raven: QUE PLANEAN HACER CON ESO? 0_0U

Abeja: vamos a sacar esa sexy chica que duerme dentro de ti

Entran de golpe a la habitación de Raven y empezaron a maquillarla Raven se quejaba pero Starfire le dijo que si no hacia esto entonces que se rindiera y le diera la victoria a Terra y le recordó a Raven que ella fue la que le pidió ayuda en eso Raven pues accede y acepta el cambio

ya empezando la fiesta toda la torre estaba lleva de adornos de navidad estaban todos los titanes vestidos elegantes Cyborg se encontraba en el banquete comiendo todo mientras abeja hacia todo lo posible para que el chico metálico la sacara a bailar Robin y Star estaban bailando y chico bestia traiga también un smoking se había peinado y toda la cosa pero estaba deprimido ya que no veía a Raven por ningún lado

Robin: que pasa con Raven no planea bajar?

Star: solo necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrase

Robin: eso espero empiezo a sentir lastima por chico bestia

chico bestia se fue a la azotea mirando la luna deprimido entonces una rubia entra

Terra: por que tan solo?

Chico bestia: a Terra me asustaste creí que eras, te vez bien

Terra: gracias tu también

se quedaron un rato callados

Terra: chico bestia tu y Raven están saliendo verdad?

Chico bestia: e así es

Terra: y ya la has besado

chico bestia: no se a dado la oportunidad (mas bien no me a dejado besarla)

Terra: no entiendo

chico bestia: que no entiendes Terra?

Terra: no se que le vez a ella dices que sales con ella pero pareciera que no te golpea no te aprecia de verdad

en eso va bajando Raven de las escaleras traía un vestido de gala de color morado muy hermoso de esos que son largos y tienen una parte donde se les podía ver la pierna izquierda traía un collar y maquilla que aunque no era mucho la hacia radiar Kid flash que estaba bailando con jinx

kf: vaya no sabia que Raven podría verse así

jinx: viniste a verla a ella o ami

Star y Robin se acerca a Raven

Star: amiga Raven te vez preciosa

Raven: gracias Star y chico bestia

Robin: debe estar en la azotea

Raven: OK iré a buscarlo

en la azotea ve a chico bestia y a Terra eso le causo un gran dolor en el pecho y estaba apunto de irse al no ser por lo que escucho

chico bestia: a que te refieres con que ella no me aprecia?

Terra: es obvio si ni siquiera es capaz de darte un simple beso como quieres que ella muestre algo mas en cambio si fuera por mi haría lo que tu me pidieras

Terra se acercaba a chico bestia para besarlo pero este desvío la mirada

chico bestia: ciertamente ella es muy complicada enojona se desespera con facilidad y es muy raro que muestre afecto por mi pero aun así yo se que muy en el fondo de su ser ella siente algo por mi y se que ella corresponde mis sentimientos y ese es el motivo por el cual seguiré con Raven y la esperare el tiempo que sea necesario y no me importa si tengo que esperar una eternidad para poder darle aunque sea un simple beso

Raven se retira y chico bestia tanbien y se encuentra con Raven apenas saliendo

chico bestia: Raven cuanto tiempo has estado aquí

ella solamente lo miro

Raven: lo suficiente como para hacer esto

se acerca a chico bestia y le besa la mejilla chico bestia sintió que su corazón iba a estallar

Raven: discúlpame pero esto es lo mas posible que puedo hacer siento que voy a explotar si hago algo mas

chico bestia: al menos se que me estoy acercando un poco mas a ti apropósito te vez radiante Raven

Raven: gracias quieres bailar

chico bestia: dalo por hecho

Terra seguía en la azotea

Terra: bien no tengo otra alternativa que hacerlo

¡¡¡¡¡¡: chica si haces lo que te digo tus poderes y el corazón de ese muchacho serán tuyos dime aceptas o no

Terra: lo are

en el baile cuando bajaron chico bestia y Raven empezaron a poner música tranquila Raven y chico bestia pasaron al centro del salón a bailar todos se quitaron para darles espacio a la pareja Raven y chico para ellos dos era como si no existiera nadie solo estaban ellos dos moviéndose al ritmo de la música y compartían el mismo pensamiento que este momento durara para siempre.

Que onda pues aquí quiero agradecer de que estén leyendo mi fic. Se que no es muy bueno pero pues la verdad tenia muchas ganas de escribirlo y pues la verdad espero que les guste agradezco sus comentarios y si tienen preguntas o quieran dar su opinión sugerencias criticas pero positivas son aceptadas bueno se cuidan y agradezco a todos ustedes de nuevo gracias cuídense y que tengan un excelente dia


	6. engaño dolor beso demoniaco

El baile se termino cada uno de los titanes se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones chico bestia acompaño a Raven a la suya

Raven: no tenias por que venir soy lo suficientemente capaz para ir a mi alcoba yo sola

chico bestia: vamos rae aparte tu habitación esta cerca de la mía

Raven: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames rae...

Fue interrumpida ya que chico bestia le estaba poniendo un collar que tenía un Shapiro ella lo miro asombrada

chico bestia: cuando lo vi. me recordó mucho a tus ojos me costo mucho poder comprártelo y tuve que vender algunas de mis historietas y juegos para completar pero ahora que lo veo en ti me doy cuenta que todo eso valió la pena

Raven: no se que decir yo la verdad no estaba preparada para darte

chico bestia: con que escuches mis chistes y te rías con eso me basta como regalo de navidad

Raven: tendrás que pensar en otro cosa

chico bestia: vamos rae

Raven: es Raven bueno ya me voy a dormir descansa nos vemos mañana

Raven se metía a su habitación y chico bestia se dirigía a la suya Raven estaba muy feliz por esa noche pero no se percato de algo

''''': lindo collar

Raven: Terra que haces en mi habitación?

Terra bestia el mismo traje que usaba cuando slade la controlaba en eso convierte unos pedazos de roca que tenia con ella en esposas y deja a Raven esposada en la pared en eso se va acercando lentamente a Raven

Raven: como fue que recuperaste tus poderes? creíamos que

Terra: un pariente tuyo me los regreso con tal de hacerle un favor

Raven: trigon

Terra: aparte de regresarme mis poderes y poder tener a chico bestia yo tenia que robar un transportador y

Raven: así que ti robaste ese tele trasportador

Terra: así es lo necesitaba trigon para poder pasar a este mundo lo único que lo detiene eres....(silencio dramático) tu

Raven: no no puedes sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer

Terra: quería evitarlo pero al ver que no te alejabas de chico bestia no me dejabas otra salida lo único que falta por hacer es esto

Terra escribe un símbolo en la frente de Raven esta se le ponen los ojos rojos y muchos símbolos rodean su cuerpo en eso Raven con los ojos rojos le sonríe diabólicamente a Terra

es trigon hablando en el cuerpo de Raven le voy a poner rt OK

rt: bien hecho me has sido muy útil solo falta darles una pequeña distracción a estos estorbos para que no interrumpan en mi aparición en este mundo

chico bestia estaba en su habitación no podía dormir de lo feliz que estaba en eso tocan a su puerta era Raven el se sorprende al vera

chico bestia: Raven? creí que estabas dormida

Raven: no podía dormir por lo de esta noche

chico bestia : ni yo

Raven se acercaba lentamente a chico bestia de una forma muy sensual y acariciaba el pecho de chico bestia

chico bestia: que sucede rae? estas algo rara

Raven: solo quiero darte tu regalo de navidad

lentamente beso a chico bestia en los labios este después de su sorpresa acepto el beso unos segundos después Raven puso su lengua con una esfera dentro de la boca de chico bestia el al sentir eso se separo miraba a Raven borroso y callo al suelo empezaba a ver imágenes de su pasado a sus verdaderos padres culpándolo por no haber podido salvarlos a los secuestradores a su tío a la patrulla de los condenados diciéndole cobarde y que los abandono a los miembros de su equipo diciéndole que lo odiaban que estarían mejor sin el pero lo que mas le dolió era ver a Raven diciéndole que jamás lo amo chico bestia estaba tirado en el suelo y empezaba a sudar Raven solo lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra

rt: acaso sientes dolor? es normal es uno de los síntomas de la semilla del mal poco a poco te iras convirtiendo en un demonio lo cual me serviría para poder entretener a estos estorbosos titanes chico bestia poco a poco empezaba a mutar en una especie de demonio alado sus piernas tomaron forma de cuerpo de serpiente so rostro era como el de la bestia pero tenia cuerpo y se veía el mal en sus ojos en eso sale por la pared destruyéndolo todo los demás miembros salen de sus habitaciones y entran a la de chico bestia y ven todo destruido y sin señal de chico bestia ni de Raven.

Bueno aquí les tengo la sexta parte quería escribirlo antes de que se me fuera la inspiración bueno pensaba a poner a slade pero como el ya había sido utilizado por trigon pues pensé mejor cambiar de personaje no es que me caiga mal Terra pero pensé que ella seria la que le daría mejor sabor a la historia espero sus comentarios cuídense se aceptan sugerencias traumas amenazas de muerte jajajajajja bueno cuídense y éxito siempre


	7. promesa

Cyborg: que demonios sucedió

Star: acabo de llegar de la habitación de Raven y tampoco esta

Robin: como?

Cyborg se preparaba para salir

Robin: adonde vas?

Cyborg: a buscar esa cosa

Robin: espera tenemos que pensar e idear una estrategia no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos

Cyborg: no me importa solo se que esa cosa tiene a Raven y a chico bestia y si no hacemos algo ellos serán destruidos

en eso suena la alarma chico bestia demonio estaba destruyendo todo a su paso de repente un disco un láser azul y esferas de color verde lo ataque y eso causa una gran explosión y cuando el humo se disipa se dan cuenta que la creatura al parecerse a la bestia y que era de color verde se trataba de chico bestia

Cyborg: chico bestia? no puede ser el

Star: que le abra pasado a nuestro amigo chico bestia

en eso en la frente de la criatura se forma lo que parecía ser la cara de chico bestia pidiendo que lo ayudaran en eso la cara desaparece y la criatura se dirige a atacar a los titanes Cyborg se dispone a dispararle pero la creatura convierte su puño en la cabeza de un rinoceronte y el brazo con el cuerpo de una anaconda y golpea a Cyborg Star iba a atacarlo por la espalda pero este convierte su otra mano en cabeza de tiburón y el brazo con forma de cuerpo de anaconda y se disponía a atacar pero Robin le avienta un disco explosivo y toma a Star fire

Robin: al parecer tiene la habilidad de poder convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cualquier animal Cyborg levantándose lentamente

Cyborg: enserio? no me había dado cuenta

vuelve aparecer la cara de chico bestia diciendo esta dentro de mi ayúdenme

Robin: lo que le este causando esto a chico bestia esta dentro de el tengo una idea Star Cyborg quiero que ataquen con todo lo que tengan a chico bestia entreténgalo asta que tenga una oportunidad

Cyborg: pero Robin podemos lastimar a bestia

Robin: solo manténgalo ocupado solo necesito una oportunidad para poder atacarlo defrente

mientras Star le lanzaba esferas de energía Cyborg intentaba darle u golpe en el abdomen pero el cuerpo de la criatura se transformo en la boca de un león destruyendo el brazo derecho de Cyborg después la bestia junto sus manos y las convirtió en un elefante y transformo sus brazos en cuerpo de serpiente para poder alcanzar a Star al golpearla esta se estampo contra un edificio cuando la criatura regresaba a su forma original Robin se acerco le golpeo el abdomen al parecer no le causo nada la criatura convirtió su mano derecha en la cabeza de un lobo y ataco a Robin haciéndolo salir volando pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que Robin le puso una bomba en el estomago al estalla hizo que la bestia vomitara una esfera de color negro y se fuera volando chico bestia recupero su forma original

chico bestia: que, que me paso amigos

se dirigió hacia Robin

chico bestia: Robin estas bien?

Robin: chico bestia me alegra que ayas regresado

chico bestia fue a socorrer a Star y a Cyborg y los reunió para que pudieran descansar

Robin: chico bestia que fue lo que paso donde esta Raven?

Chico bestia: no puedo recordar (pausa dramática) espera algo se apodero de Raven y trato de usarme para entretenerlos  
es trigon tenemos que salvarla

Cyborg: no tengo nada de energía y sin mi brazo creo que no seré de mucha ayuda

Star fire aun seguía inconciente

Robin: no podremos ayudarte chico bestia

chico bestia: no se preocupen rescatare a Raven es una promesa solo quédense aquí la ambulancia debe de estar en camino

chico bestia se convirtió en un águila y se fue en busca de Raven


	8. final inesperado

en la ciudad chico bestia se transformaba en un sabueso para poder encontrar el rastro de Raven después de encontrarlo se transforma de nuevo en águila y el rastro lo lleva a una fabrica abandonada adentro de la fabrica se encontraba Raven trigon y Terra

rt: bien enciende la maquina y apunta el rayo en Raven

Terra lo hizo el cuerpo de Raven empezaban a aparecer símbolos de color rojo su traje empezó a destruirse hasta que quedo dividida en dos partes la parte de arriba quedo como tipo bikini y su cabello había crecido también en eso entra chico bestia al ver a Raven se transforma en rinoceronte para destruir la maquina pero Terra ataca a chico bestia con una roca alejándolo de la maquina el vuelve a tomar su forma original

chico bestia: Terra que haces?

Terra: lo siento chico bestia pero esta es la única forma en la que podré estar junto a ti

en eso un rayo azul golpea a Terra y esta se estampa contra la pared eran Cyborg Star que tomaban a Robin de cada brazo

Cyborg: suerte que tenia un repuesto y que el comunicador de bestia tiene un radar

Terra: malditos

Robin le avienta una bomba en el abdomen y la explosión hace que Terra vomite una esfera negra que se desvanece en el aire esta queda desmayada en eso se abre un portal en el cual va saliendo una enorme criatura con cuernos de color rojo y cuatro ojos que iba creciendo hasta llegar a unos 35 metros Raven cae al suelo pero chico bestia la agarra para ver que este si estaba bien

chico bestia: Raven responde despierta por favor

trigon: es muy tarde ella ya no me es inútil al igual que Terra ahora podré dominar este mundo pero antes me encargare de ustedes

de sus ojos disparo un rayo que se dirigía directamente a chico bestia y Raven pero Terra se interpuso poniendo su espalda quedando frente a frente con chico bestia y Raven

chico bestia: Terra

Terra: al parecer al fin hice algo bueno para variar

Terra cae encima de Raven y chico bestia

Terra: que envidia le tengo espero que ella puede apreciar lo que yo no pude no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de todo e inclusive de haberte dejado

chico bestia: (con lagrimas) no Terra aun puedes aun podemos hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes

en eso Terra calla a chico bestia con un beso que duro unos segundo

Terra: al menos ya puedo irme feliz espero que Raven n se moleste que por lo menos una vez y por ultima pudiera robarte un beso lo siento chico bestia adiós

en eso Terra desaparece chico bestia gritaba de dolor y al ver que Raven no se levantaba tampoco siguió gritándole

chico bestia: RAVEN NO NO PUEDES DEJARME LAS COSAS NO PUEDEN TERMINAR ASI AUN NO HEMOS HECHO SUFICIENTE COMO PAREJA NI SIQUIERA NOS EMOS BESADO RAVEN POR FAVOR DESPIERTA TE NECESITO

trigon: gastas saliva muchacho Raven ya no te escucha mientras yo me voy fortaleciendo ella se va debilitando es inútil al igual como el esfuerzo de esa chica para protegerte los humanos son tan patéticos

en eso chico bestia deja a Raven en el suelo y mira con furia a trigon

chico bestia: jamás ... jamás (con lagrimas en los ojos) JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE

en eso se fue convirtiendo en la bestia pero eso no era todo su tamaño iba creciendo también hasta estar del mismo tamaño que trigon todos se sorprendieron la bestia ataca directamente a trigo pero este lo detienen y lo avienta y se dispone a dispararle uno de sus rayos pero la bestia lo esquiva cae enfrente de el lo agarra de los cuernos y lo hace girar y lo avienta hacia una montaña los demás titanes fueron a ver como se encontraba Raven cuando trigon se levanta la bestia le da un sapazo rompiéndole uno de sus cuernos luego le muerde el hombro y por ultimo le encaja su brazo en el abdomen de trigon este se quejaba de dolor

trigon: NO....NO PUEDE SER NO PUEDEN VENCERME YO SOY TRI

no pudo terminar su frase y se convirtió en polvo la bestia seguía igual y se dirigía a la ciudad al parecer estaba fuera de si

Star: que podemos hacer

Cyborg: no tenemos nada para detenerlo

Robin : si lo hay Raven despierta escucha chico bestia esta sufriendo Raven tu eres la única que puede salvarlo por favor Raven vuelve en si chico bestia te ama solo tu puedes devolverlo a la normalidad ya que tu también lo amas

en la mente de Raven hay una pequeña Raven llorando

Raven: por que estoy solo? no quiero estar sola

en eso escucha unos gritos

RAVEN NO NO PUEDES DEJARME LAS COSAS NO PUEDEN TERMINAR ASI AUN NO HEMOS HECHO SUFICIENTE COMO PAREJA NI SIQUIERA NOS EMOS BESADO RAVEN POR FAVOR DESPIERTA TE NECESITO

raven: si regreso esa persona jamás me dejara sola no estaré sola nunca mas

en eso Raven despierta y empieza a levitar dirigiéndose hacia la bestia la bestia ya se acercaba a la CD hasta que algo lo detienen

Raven: GARFIELD LOGAN

la bestia voltea y ve a la chica volando enfrente de el se acerca a ella Raven empieza a sacar lagrimas

Raven: Odio cómo me hablas y tu forma de sonreír  
odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegué a sentir  
odio tus entupidas bromas y que me conozcas bien  
te odio hasta vomitar, qué bien va a rimar...

Odio...odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír  
odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar  
odio tanto estar sola, que no hayas llamado aún  
pero más odio que no te pueda odiar y aunque estés tan loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar...  
Garfield te amo

en eso una luz blanca rodea a la bestia y Raven se acerca a ella la bestia toma la forma de chico bestia y Raven lo abraza y los dos flotan en el aire chico bestia tenia su ropa desgarrada voltea a ver a Raven y sonríe

chico bestia: Ey hola

Raven (sonriendo y aun con lagrimas): hola

chico bestia: me gusta como se te ve el cabello

Raven: tonto como se te ocurre decir algo así

chico bestia: lo siento no se que decir en un momento así

Raven: siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos?

chico bestia: lo siento es que en verdad no se que decir

Raven: que tal si no dices nada y solo me besas

chico bestia se sorprendí pero luego se acerco lentamente al rostro de Raven y se dieron un dulce beso todos en la ciudad podían ver a los dos súper héroes expresando todo su amor con ese beso los titanes regresaron a la torre todos hechos polvo Star levantaba a Robin mientras que chico bestia y Raven cargaban a Cyborg

Cyborg: lo mejor será que me quede en mi habitación para repararme

Star: yo llevare a Robin a la enfermería

solo quedaban Raven y chico bestia

chico bestia: si que a sido un día raro y largo supongo que debemos irnos a nuestras habitaciones

en eso la mano de Raven toma la de chico bestia

Raven: podemos aun que sea solo esta noche podrías quedarte

chico bestia se sorprendió de ver balbucear a Raven

Raven: en mi habitación

chico bestia se puso todo rojo mientras que la enfermería Robin estaba con Star

Robin: gracias Star

Star: no tienes nada que agradecer Robin bueno supongo que ya no necesitas nada mas me retiro

Robin toma la mano de estar

Robin: claro que necesito algo

Star: si que?

Robin la jala hacia ella hasta que los dos quedan acostados en la cama

Robin: a ti

y se dan un beso apasionado

mientras tanto hico bestia y Raven estaban acostados en la cama chico bestia abrazaba a Raven y este se recostaba en el pecho de chico bestia

Raven: chico bestia

chico bestia: mmm...

Raven: esto no es un sueño verdad?

Chico bestia: si lo fuera desearía jamás despertar

Raven: tonto

chico bestia: Ey rae?

Raven: que pasa? no por que seamos novios te des el lujo de llamarme...

chico bestia: te amo

Raven se sonrojo pero luego puso una sonrisa

Raven: también yo

se besaron pero después de un rato Raven rompió el beso

chico bestia: que pasa ?

Raven: es tu diente

chico bestia: que tiene mi diente

Raven: es difícil besarte con ese diente de fuera

chico bestia: ooo..... Viejo

Raven: es broma

chico bestia: Raven bromeando? quien eres y que le has hecho a Raven

Raven; ya cállate y bésame

y espero es solo el comienzo de la historia del héroe verde y de la chica misteriosa espero le allá gustado hasta ahora


	9. dolor tristeza esperanza

Ya pasando un mes, Raven había cambiado ya mostraba mas emociones y se dejo dejado el cabello largo ella y chico bestia salían muy seguido bien continuando con la historia los jóvenes titanes estaban patrullando Raven vigilaba el área oeste de la CD mientras volaba sobre la ciudad un pájaro verde voló alado de ella se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio

Raven: no deberías estar vigilando el lado norte de la CD?

El ave se convierte en chico bestia

cb: ya lo hice esta todo tranquilo así que vine pensando que a lo mejor necesitabas ayuda

Raven: puedo arreglármelas sola

cb: aparte se me olvido darte algo

Raven: que?

Chico bestia le da un beso en los labios ella solo sonríe

Raven: quieres ir a cenar después de que terminemos de patrullar?

chico bestia: OK pero nada de esconder carne en mi comida

Raven: cobarde (decía con una sonrisa picara)

de pronto aparece el doctor luz atacando un banco chico bestia se convierte en ave se dirige así el después se convierte en un t rex pero de pronto empezó a sentirse mal cae desmayado tomando su forma original Raven ve a chico bestia en el suelo después ve con furia al DC luz y este de volada se rinde Raven llama al equipo para decirle de la situación de chico bestia pasaron a recogerlos y se dirigieron a la torre chico bestia estaba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería de la torre.

Cyborg: no tenemos instrumentos necesarios que nos digan que le paso a chico bestia mañana en la mañana llevare estos análisis para que nos digan que le sucedió

Star: espero que no sea nada grave

Robin: bien Raven tu te quedaras con el te parece bien?

Raven no contesto solo se quedo mirando como esperando cualquier reacción de chico bestia a la mañana siguiente salieron solo se quedaron Raven y chico bestia en la torre Raven decidió hacerle el desayuno a chico bestia pero lo que mejor le salía y no fuera el mejor platillo eran los waffle y un vaso de leche de soya se los llevo a chico bestia este va abriendo los ojos y ve a Raven

chico bestia: Ey

Raven: Ey como te sientes

chico bestia: acostado

Raven: muy gracioso me tuviste toda la noche preocupada

chico bestia: tranquila Rae (tomando su mano) ya estoy bien, que es ese olor

Raven le lleva la bandeja con los waffle chico bestia le puso mucha miel para ver si así podría comérselos

Raven: no tienes que coméntelos a fuerza podemos pedir algo

pero chico bestia ya se los había comido

chico bestia: vaya Rae en verdad necesitas aprender a cocinar (sonreía)

Raven: cállate nadie te obligo a comértelos (decía ella con una sonrisa)

en otra parte en un laboratorio estaban tres chico s sorprendidos

Cyborg: como que hay algo mal con chico bestia explíquese doc.

Dr.: bien chico bestia tiene la habilidad de cambiar todo su cuerpo en cualquier animal inclusive sus órganos pero con estas muestras vi una deformidad estas son células de su hígado son iguales a las de ave corazón es literalmente el de un toro al ver que sus órganos no son compatibles su mismo organismo empezara a atacarse así mismo

Star lloraba en el hombro de Robin

Robin: cuanto tiempo le queda

Dr.: no estoy seguro puede ser meses semanas o hasta días temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer

Cyborg daba un golpe en la pared

Cyborg: esto tiene que ser una pesadilla

Los tres Titanes regresaron a la Torre fueron a la enfermería ahí estaban Raven y chico bestia sonriendo ninguno de los tres tenia los escrúpulos para decirles Star al verlos tan felices empezó a llorar pero en fin fue Robin el que les dio la noticia al terminar la expresión de Raven era de sorpresa pero como no queriendo creer lo que oía chico bestia tenia una cara seria

Chico bestia: así que es terminal?

Cyborg: así parece

Raven: ESO ES MENTIRA LO QUE DICEN NO ES CIERTO (empezaba a gritar Raven y las cosas empezaron a estallar chico bestia tomo la mano de Raven ella empezó a calmarse chico bestia sonreía

Chico bestia: chicos les importaría dejarnos solos ami y a Raven.

Solo quedaban Raven y chico bestia

Raven: COMO PUEDES ESTAR ACTUANDO TAN DESPREOCUPADO ES QUE NO TIENES MIEDO (Raven empieza ver que las manos de chico bestia empiezan a temblar)

Chico bestia: claro que tengo miedo estoy aterrado pero se que si me pongo mal tu estarás, si estoy en mis ultimas quiero que tu y yo lo pasemos lo mejor posible y que no me recuerdes con dolor (decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Raven).

Raven: no estoy no será el final (después de decir eso salio y se dirigió a su habitación)

Ya habían pasado 3 días, cada uno de los Titanes tomo diferente reacción ante la terrible noticia Cyborg se la pasaba en el gimnasio, Star lloraba a cada rato, Robin se iba al área de entrenamiento, Raven se la pasaba enserada en su cuarto enguanto chico bestia seguía en la cama de la enfermería viendo por la ventana mientras tanto en la habitación de Raven, ella se la pasaba leyendo libros pensando que la situación de chico bestia debió ser por la batalla que tuvieron contra Trigon.

Raven: lo encontré


	10. mision Gotica

Estaban todos menos chico bestia en la sala Raven los reunió para explicarles su descubrimiento.

Raven: miren encontré algo acerca de la semilla del mal al parecer al ser retirada del cuerpo de chico bestia debió tomar parte de sus habilidades entre otras cosas.

Cyborg: ¿que mas puede haber tomado?

Raven: puede ser recuerdos parte de su personalidad pero el hecho es que esta semilla al salir del cuerpo de chico bestia tomo su forma y tiene parte de sus poderes y es la causa del estado de chico bestia, así que en resumen tenemos que encontrarlo y unirlo con chico bestia.

Star: pero podría estar en cualquier parte

Raven: entonces buscaremos en todos lados (decía Raven con enoja).

Robin: Tal vez ya lo encontramos quiero que vean este video que me mando oráculo de un robo en cd. Gótica.

Era un robo a una joyería la entrada fue destruida por un mamut de color blanco después hombres disfrazados con mascaras de payasos empezaron a robar todo lo que veían después de un minuto se fueron.

Robin: al parecer el Doppelganger de chico bestia esta trabajando para el guasón.

Chico bestia: así que nuestra misión será ir a cd. Gótica buscar a mi gemelo malvado vencerlo que nos volvamos uno y todo volverá a la normalidad se me hace un buen plan me apunto (decía mientras entraba a la sala vestía su uniforme).

Raven: tu no iras a ningún lado no en el estado en el que estas.

Cyborg: así es b tu condición podría empeorar.

Chico bestia empezó a trasformarse en un gato luego en un perro después en un tigre al principio trataron de detenerlo pero quedaron sorprendidos de que pudiera hacerlo después volvió a tomar su forma original.

Cyborg: como es posible se supone que no entiendo.

Raven se acerco a chico bestia mirándolo con una seriedad.

Raven: ¿que has estado haciendo estos últimos días?

Chico bestia: nada solo leer un poco de fisiología biología animal aunque me tengo que enfocar mas cada vez quiero transformarme tener que conocer toda la fisiología del animal del que me quiero transformar lo malo es que ya no podré transformarme en dinosaurios o animales extintos pero Ey es un gran avance no.

Raven lo seguía viendo con mucha seriedad.

Chico bestia: que ¿acaso creías que me la pasaba todo el día deprimido viendo el amanecer? (sonriendo).

Raven: idiota bueno has lo que quieras

Aunque su rostro decía lo contrario Raven estaba feliz de que chico bestia estuviera bien y de que muy pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad lo que ella no sabia, es que las cosas no saldrían tan fáciles, que peligro les esperan a nuestros protagonistas solo lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

Se que es muy corto pero la verdad tenia estas ideas en la mente y tenia que escribirlas antes de que se me olvidaran espero que esta historia sea de su agrado cuídense adiós.


	11. declaracion

Raven se encontraba en el tejado sentada contemplando la obscura noche, no se sentía tranquila, sabia que la única persona que podría enfrentarse a el doble maligno de chico bestia, solo era el mismo chico bestia y que si el perdía su esencia seria borrada, al pensar en que podría perderlo para siempre le causaba un gran dolor en el pecho, hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar, de pronto queda sorprendida al sentir una mano calida en su hombro, y al voltear ve que se trataba de el quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que hace una belleza como tú aquí afuera cacharas un resfriado.-

-Solo quería meditar un poco ya sabes que es lo que ago cuando me siento preocupada.-

-¿Y que podría tenerte preocupada?-

-¿_Es que acaso no te das cuenta?, siempre supe que eras un poco distraído, inmaduro y algo tonto, pero creo que ya es suficiente, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te esta pasando?, por favor trata de razonar un poco, ya basta de esa actitud alegre que no te llevara a nada bueno.- le contesto Raven en modo de regaño y preocupación pero eso no le quito la sonrisa a chico bestia._

_-Claro que se lo que esta en riesgo pero de nada sirve preocuparse cuando me entere de que podría morir, reconozco que tenia miedo pero me negaba a perder la esperanza pero cuando nos dijiste que había una manera en la que podría recuperar mis poderes entonces ya me sentí mas relajado al saber de que hay había una solución.-_

_-Lo se, se que hay una solución, pero no crees que deberías prestarle mas atención a esto, ya es momento que dejes tus juegos infantiles por favor (un poco mas tranquila) escucha, sabes lo que esta ocurriendo y el riesgo que hay de que tu mueras (lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al pronunciar esas palabras que le desgarraban el corazón) eso es algo que no soportaría, no puedo pensar en lo que pasaría, por favor, solo te pido que pongas mas interés en esto, __no podría vivir sin ti-miraba el suelo, mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas chico bestia le levanta el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. _

-Bueno pensaba darte esto para el 14 de febrero pero viendo que no crees que viva lo suficiente para dártelo tendré que hacerlo hoy- sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

Tu amor es mío para tomarlo

Mi amor esta simplemente esperando

A transformar tus lágrimas en rosas

Yo seré aquel que te va a sujetar

Yo seré aquel a quien tú corras

Mi amor es un quemante, fuego consumidor

No, nunca estarás sola

Cuando la oscuridad venga, yo iluminare la noche con estrellas

Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad

No, nunca estarás sola

Cuando la oscuridad venga, tú sabes que nunca estoy lejos

Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad

Te sientes tan sola y andrajosa

Te recuestas aquí quebrantada y desnuda

Mi amor esta simplemente esperando

Para vestirte en rosas carmesí

Yo seré aquel que te va a encontrar

Yo seré aquel que te va a guiar

Mi amor es un quemante, fuego consumidor.

Terminando el poema se observa a Raven que aun estaba en shock, entonces el le sonríe-que tal, nada mal para un amateur, me puse a leer algunos de tus libros de poesía gótica y pues pensé que esto tal vez te gustaría, solo quiero que sepas que jamás me apartare de tu lado.-

Se queda por un momento con los ojos abiertos, como si tratara de ver que todo esto fuera real y no un desilusionarte sueño, mientras se sonroja un poco y baja la vista una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro,-"eres la primera persona qué me dice algo tan...lin..Lindo como eso"-

Una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, "es por eso que eres muy especial para mi, y por eso me preocupas mucho...- decía Raven mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas que iban saliendo.

Secando su lagrima mientras la miraba a los ojos -entonces te are una promesa, yo  
te protegeré, no importa que, te daré un nuevo mundo alejado de la obscuridad mientras tengas fe en mi, jamás me rendiré seguiré luchando-.

Tomándolo de las dos manos,- "claro que tengo fe en ti, eres quien me ha cambiado la vida, gracias a ti, puedo ver las cosas de otra manera, y se que mientras te tenga a mi lado, la obscuridad desaparecerá, ya nunca mas me sentiré sola"-

-Yo siento lo mismo Raven si no te tuviera a mi lado ya estaría tirando la toalla  
eres la razón por la que no puedo rendirme quiero ver mas amaneceres contigo quiero crecer contigo tener hijos contigo y que envejezcamos juntos.-

Ella se le queda viendo sorprendida, nunca lo había visto tan serio ella solo se imaginaba una cosa pero aun así no lo podía creer, -así es Rachel Roth cuando todo esto termine te casarías conmigo-.

Ella lo suelta de las manos y ve hacia un lado.

Se queda algo seria, cosa que dejo a chico bestia algo nervioso, esperando la respuesta,  
-"Chico bestia, tu sabes cual es mi condición, sabes que no puedo liberar mis emociones por que algo desastroso sucedería, aunque quiera yo..."  
lo siento...-  
Chico bestia quedo en shock, sintiéndose como que si algo le estrujara el corazón, y con un nudo en la garganta..."pero Raven"  
ella le contesta: "Chico bestia, lo siento...

"siento haberte dicho esto, por que nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa

El le dice con una cara seria apuntándola con el dedo eso no fue gracioso mientras ella le lanza una picara sonrisa

Y le dice: "mira quien lo dice, el que no puede hacer ni un chiste bueno" (acercándosele poco a poco)  
con tono irónico pero pícaro

Ey soy gracioso si no me crees pregúntale a la Raven feliz

Ho" (sonrojándose un poco pero de pena)

"bueno, pero la Raven verdadera soy yo, a mi tienes que hacer algo que de verdad sea gracioso para hacerme reír"

Entonces tomándola de la cintura ella le daba una mirada seria y confundida y el le sonreía y la miraba con malicia que tal unas cosquillas

Al momento ella trato de soltarse "o no por favor, no resisto las cosquillas" (Riendo)

Lo siento Rae pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy adicto a risa  
después pasa eso  
nada no se puede concentrar por la risa  
podemos poner que luego se oyen ruidos de que se rompe algo y que alguien grita o no mi auto  
y que Raven se le queda viendo te dije que lo lamentarías

Bueno regrese, me disculpo por la tardanza muchas gracias a los lectores en especial a una amiga que me ayudo con esta historia, y a Perfect Hell que me apoyo a que continuara escribiendo así que si tienen alguna molestia con que regresara la culpa es de Perfect hehehhe bueno se cuidan Dios lo bendice y tengan un maravilloso dia.


End file.
